moriahblakefandomcom-20200214-history
Olympia's Sports II
Olympia's Sports II is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Moriah Blake and the seventy-first overall. Plot In the Cold Open, a group of Moriah Blake staff including Mr. Bradford, Frau Junge, Mrs. English, Mr. English, Joe, and Ralph Woodsmith, and led by Principal Johns, gathers in Room 108 and discusses new plans to improve their school. It becomes obvious that Principal Johns is the only one with any interest in this subject. Moriah Blake High School and Olympia High School have a summertime basketball game held at the latter school. The profits will be split 60% to 40%, based on the winner. Scott and Dave go to the game, where they see Charlie and Audrey, also coming as spectators. The teams—including Rickey and Desmond—come onto the court, and the game begins. Unfortunately, Olympia seems to have the upper hand, getting a basket in the last second before halftime. During halftime, Rickey is asked for an interview by a local television reporter and camera crew; however, he gives them the middle finger and stalks off. When the game begins again, Moriah Blake does better, and finally they are at fifteen-sixteen, Olympia's favor. In the last ten seconds of the game, it would seem that Rickey is going to get the final basket; however, he is distracted when Marilyn—who had apparently been in the audience the entire time—stands up and yells "I love you!" at him. This gives the Olympia team the distraction they need to grab the ball from him and make their way across the court, scoring a final basket and winning the game, as well as the 60% of profits. After the game, Charlie finds Scott and Dave. The three of them talk for a bit, then Marilyn shows up, apparently very proud of herself. They are harassed by a couple of Olympia students, who Charlie walks away with. Rickey appears and yells at Marilyn, before stalking off, annoyed. She follows him. Scott walks away too, leaving Dave alone. He asks the cameraman if he is trying to hint that Dave likes Marilyn; he then reveals that he has some unmentioned romantic feelings for Sally. Meanwhile, Principal Johns continues trying to get ideas from the team he has assembled. However, they spend more time arguing than accomplishing anything. Frau Junge and Mrs. English are constantly at each other's throats, and Mr. English keeps trying to inject politics into the situation. Finally, Johns gets onto the subject of the school mascot. He says that—ignoring its religious connotations—the dragon is a symbol of evil, and does nothing to help school spirit. He is not able to tell them his new idea before he is interrupted and the arguing continues. In the Tag, Rickey sits in his house and watches the news spot on TV, which focuses mainly on Marilyn's outburst and his obscene gesture. Title Olympia's Sports II refers to the ninth episode of Season Two, Olympia's Sports, which, in turn, is named after a sports store franchise located in northern New England.